Digimon academy
by War reaper
Summary: This is the first in the season. The academy was made to train rangers and teachers follow the students through their journey. I don't own digimon but the plot and OC's. No OC's needed
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon academy**

**chapter 1:visitor from another dimension part 1**

**I think I will do 3 seasons of this. Anyway the title is a good sum up of this chapter.**

**IN A FOREST SOMEWHERE**

The forest was quiet. No noise could be heard on the edge of it, but as you go further in a faint noise of explosions is the reason for this.

(First person)

'Dam why, why, WHY! Why this soon, why now' was all I could think as I ran through the trees. I should have had another hour before they had a vague idea where I was, I didn't even know where I was.

"They found us again" a female voice to my left commented.

"We know" was the best I could replay, as I continued to run from our pursuers.

"Would it not be better to ask how they found us" a male voice to my right replied.

"They found us because we are bad at hiding" was the only answer female voice gave.

"I think we are good at it" the male voice argued.

"We're not"

"We are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"SHUT UP!"I shouted as I had had enough "ether help or-"was all I could say before being interrupted.

"CLIFF!"both voices yelled out.

Sure enough there was a cliff edge in front of us, I barely managed to stop in time. I looked over the edge to find a 50 foot drop down, so a started turning around when a new voice shouted out "river of power!".

I felt the impact land behind me throwing me off of the cliff. Dazed from the impact the only thought that came to mind was 'I'm in trouble'. However right before I was about hit the floor something appeared in front of me and I blacked out.

**DIFFERENT DIMENSION **

The house only gave the noise of a moan as a head of a girl appeared from underneath a duvet. The girl had long light blue hair with green eyes and looked around 16. "What time is it"she asked herself looking at her clock, as she did this her eyes widened "I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed running to the bathroom. "Wake up Veemon!" she shouted into her room.

A moan was heard as a creature sat up. This creature looked like a cross between a dragon and a child, he was the size of a 5 year old, he had red eyes, a white circle on his stomach and around his mouth and a golden V on his forehead, the rest of him was blue excluding his claws on his hands and feet which were white. (Veemon level:rookie attacks:Vee Punch, Vee Headbutt) "uh, Sara what is the matter" Veemon asked his partner.

"We're going to be late, it's our first day at the academy today" the girl, Sara told him.

Veemon looked at her clock that said seven thirty am and commented "Sara did you not listen when I told you last night your clock is one hour thirty minutes fast".

His partner blinked when she heard this and said "...oops".

Thirty minutes later Sara had exited the bathroom and got changed. Her hair ran loosely along her back, she wore a navy Nike top with the logo in light blue on the front, skinny jeans that reached to her ankle and a pair of brown timberland boots. She looked at her partner and said "come on then we better start Moving or else we will be late".

Veemon sighed, then smiled and replied "alright lets go then".

On the journey to the academy the two were discussing what it was going to be like. "I have a bad felling about today Sara" Veemon told her.

"Well I'm looking forward to it then" was her reply.

"I can't win at this against you can I"

"Nope"

"Sara, Veemon!" the two looked around to see who called their names.

Sara smiled as she spotted her friends "Daniel, Katie over here!" She shouted to her friends.

Katie Wall had short blond hair that reached to her shoulders and blue eyes, she wore a purple Ralph Lauren hoodie, a plain white top, black jeans and a pair of black and white trainers. She was the same age as Sara and next to her was her partner Agumon(Agumon level:rookie attacks:Pepper Breath, Claw Attack) who was a yellow dinosaur with red arm bands. Daniel was 17 had black hair which spiked up at the top and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a plain black shirt, jeans and a pair of navy trainers. Next to him was his partner Guilmon(Guilmon level:rookie attacks:Rock Breaker, Pyro Sphere) a red and black dinosaur with a white chest and yellow eyes.

"So our first day at the academy" Sara said to her friends.

"Yeah, did you remember your Digivice" Katie asked.

"Definitely" was Sara's reply as she lifted a rectangle with a screen on the left side and two buttons one above the other. At one of the corners a strap extended around her wrist. The buttons and strap were the colour light blue, while the rest of the device was a gold colour except the screen. "Have you got yours" she asked.

Katie and Daniel nodded showing her their Digivices that was the same shape, Katie's had red buttons and a red strap, while the rest was yellow. Daniel's had black a strap and buttons, while the rest was red.

"Speaking about the academy I heard from a couple of students who to look out for" said Katie.

Sara and Daniel looked at her and said "who?"

"They said to look out for Mr Cage his partner is a WarGreymon and he is really strict" Katie started.

"Brilliant" Sara said with obvious sarcasm.

"But they said Mrs Burns and her partner Rosemon are the best teachers to get, as they are kind" Katie commented.

"Better hope we get them then" Agumon said.

"Come on we will be late at this rate" Daniel said to the others.

When the group arrived at the academy's front gates they looked towards the academy. "Well ... It's bigger then what I thought" commented Daniel.

The academy was 4 levels tall with multiple students around the same age as the three heading to a area designated as the hall. "Well let's go then" Sara told the other two enthusiastically and started moving to the hall. Katie and Daniel looked at each other, grinned and followed their friend to the hall with their partners.

When they arrived at the hall they went to find a space to listen to the assembly. A man with red hair and dark green eyes walked onto the stage wearing a suit and was followed by a WarGreymon(WarGreymon level:mega attacks:Terra Force, Great Tornado, Brave Shield).

"Welcome to Digimon academy we have been training many students and their partners to gain the jobs they want to do for many years. You will expect the best from our teachers and they will expect the best from you. Each student gets their own room, this is on the notice boards outside of the hall, girls on the board to the left and boys to the right when you exit the hall. You will find you time table and a map of the school in your room, lessons start tomorrow. That is all you can leave now" he said and walked off the stage.

As the six walked out the hall they started discussing over the meeting. "Well...that was short" commented Daniel.

"Yeah. I'm going to find what room I'm at, see ya later. Come on Agumon" Katie replied and walk away.

"We should go as well, Guilmon" Daniel said.

"Okay" Guilmon said in a childish manner as the two left.

Sara and Veemon looked at each other "could have been worst" was all Veemon could say.

"Yeah, shall we find where we are then" Sara asked and a nod was the only answer given.

Latter that evening Sara and her partner was standing outside their designated room. "In we go then" Sara commented as she opened the door. The room was normal, a small rectangular window was on the far side of the room with a bed resting along the right wall with a desk and a bookshelf opposite.

"Yeah. We should unpack" said Sara indicating to their suitcases which had been brought to their room beforehand.

"I guess".

Sara glanced at the the map and timetable on her bed. She could identify the canteen, classrooms, the boys dorm and a section labelled 'holo training'. "Holo training huh" Sara commented as she flicked through the book she was given after finding out what room she was. The hologram training consisted of multiple rooms used for training a specific skill of the Digimon partners, examples given of the rooms were speed, attack speed, endurance and reaction time. "Hey Veemon, I have a idea of where to visit later".

"Where?".

"I'll tell you on the way, but first let's unpack".

Sara and her partner was walking to the holo training while talking about The Digimon's earlier 'feeling' "it's three o'clock Veemon, I think your feeling was misplaced" the girl stated.

He sighed "I hope your right".

"Aren't I always right" she said with a mischievous grin stretching from one ear to the other.

The dragon glared at her "you'll be right when the apocalypse happens".

Sara gasped "I'm hurt you'd thin-" was all she could get out before a sound interrupted her. Ahead of them a digital portal appeared. But unlike the regular portals this one was black with orange 1 and 0 floating around it, contradicting the usual white with green.

"That's not the usual colour is it" Sara asked her partner as she nervously eyed the portal.

"No" he replied, taking a defensive pose in front of her.

The portal started to change shape as if something was trying to exit. The pairs eyes widened as they realised what was going on "MOVE!" Sara yelled jumping to the the ground as a shape exploded from the portal, which closed after the shape exited.

Both raised their heads after a crash was heard. "What was that thing!" Sara half said, half shouted.

"No clue" was the response from her partner as they heard confused shouting from nearby buildings.

Sara stood up to investigate the object that came through the odd portal. She was surprised to find a boy around her age covered in mud and soot, with his clothes smouldering and ripped.

**Finally done the first chapter. This will be updated randomly and I think I've done some spelling errors.**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Digimon academy**

**chapter 2:visitor from another dimension part 2**

Previously-Sara stood up to investigate the object that came through the odd portal. She was surprised to find a boy around her age covered in mud and soot, with his clothes smouldering and ripped.

Now-Sara blinked trying to process what she just had seen "what?...how?...who?" she commented as she looked at the person (who was unconscious) who came through the strange portal.

"Told you. Don't doubt the feeling" her partner Veemon stated.

Sara who snapped out of her confusion replied "ugh I hate karma".

The pair herd someone shout "hey you what's going on here". The two turned to see 2 men, they wore a grey shirt and trousers with black shoes, a grey cap and sunglasses. The had a badge labeled security. Behind them was two humanoid Digimon in armour (Knightmon level:ultimate attacks:Berserk Sword).

"Um...well...we were just walking then a portal appeared and he flew out at us" Veemon said indicating to the unconscious person on the floor.

The two guards looked at the scene in front of them until one said "you wait here. Keep control of the scene" upon receiving a nod he turned to Sara "help me pick him up and take him to the infirmary. You'll both stay there until someone comes to talk to you both" he stated then went to the boy. Sara and Veemon looked at each before helping the guard.

**Somewhere**

_Uh...what happened...what was that...where am I. _These were some of the thoughts in my head as I looked at my surroundings_ white but...no wall?. _My eyes darted around trying to give me some indication as to if I'm hallucinating. "Why hello chap" I hear in a British accent. Slowly I turn to the origin of the comment to see a man in his late 50's with grey eyes and hair. He wore a suit, containing red shoes, a green bow tie, white trousers, a pink waist coat, a blue blazer and a purple top hat. He held a cane in his right hand and a umbrella in his left.

Blinking I glance at what he was wearing before replying "right...who are you and where am I" since it was all that came to mind.

"Call me undarlegt" he said "or strange both mean the same".

"..._okaaay_ right so where am I then".

"That's simple where in your mind".

"...come again?".

"Your unconscious, so I'm talking to you while you are asleep".

"Wait what...how...that's not possible".

"Tell me what do you remember last?" He asked ignoring my question.

"I was...running through the forest...I got to the cliff and...falling?".

"Then?".

"That thing...what was that?".

"You can thank me for that latter. I made that portal and it's transported you to another dimension".

"Eh?".

"Never mind, all you need to know is that you have a new start and it's up to you if you will tell them the whole truth".

"What do mean about the crest...or that"

"It's up to you. Well must be off cheerio".

I was about to reply when my eyes felt heavy and a faded into blackness.

**Digimon academy's infirmary**

Sara stared at the boy. The guard had just left claiming he was going to find a teacher and left his partner at the door. She decided to use this opportunity to study the stranger in more detail (which was hard as he still was covered in soot and mud). He had short hair with multiple cuts and bruises on his face and hands. The clothes he wore were torn and plain, any colour that could have been spotted was absorbed by the mud."what do you think happened to him" she asked Veemon.

"From what I can tell he has obviously had a fall" commented a new voice.

Sara turned to see a woman, who she assumed was the nurse, was standing by the door. She wore jeans and a white top with a image of a caduceus in red. "But then why is he covered in soot and smouldering?".

He could have been running".

"From what then?".

"No clue. Anyway I'm guessing you found him?".

"Sort of" her partner cut in.

"Well I assume that Mr cage will come to see you both soon, so I'd better get going bye".

Sara and Veemon nodded as the woman walked "I'm guessing she was the nurse" her partner commented looking at the door.

"I think so" was her reply.

Both turned to the bed as they heard a groan. The the stranger was running his hand through his hair blinking (probably as he was dazed) "hello" Sara said to him.

He looked at her and replied "um hello".

Looking at him she could see he had brown eyes "sooo...I'm Sara and this is Veemon" she said "what's yours"

"Tyler" he replied

"Cool...um..." She was struggling to word the question of what happened to him "so...why did you...what was that portal".

"Um...portal?" he said looking at her confused.

"You know the one you came out of" she started, then she noticed his expression "you ...don't know do you".

He was about to answer her when he was interrupted "yeah we totally know know what it is" by a female voice.

"Be quit" A male voice said.

Tyler smirked and commented "there goes the peace". Upon noticing Sara's confused expression he said "better show you and explain"

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a device it was Shaped like a rectangle with semicircles at the two shorter sides. From there it went up at a 45 degree angle inwards. On the top there was a screen which covered most of the rectangle. On one of the slanted sides there was three images a blue shield at the centre, to the left is a image of a pawn in black and to the right is a image of a ladybird with classic colours. The device was held to his arm by a strap, black with a blue line down the middle. The slanted sides were metallic grey colour while the top was black.

Sara stared at the device and asked "what is it".

"A Digivice" Tyler stated with a blank expression.

"This is a Digivice" she said lifting her Digivice "not what you have".

"Huh. Hang on" he said and pressed the screen of his 'Digivice' "reload Tentomon, Pawnchessmon(black)". Two beams of data came from the device and rearranged into two shapes. One looked like a ladybug (Tentomon level:rookie attacks:Super Shocker, Talon Attack, Tai Atari), while the other was covered in black armour, holding a shield and spear (Pawnchessmon(black) level:rookie attacks:Pawn Spear, Pawn Lightning, Pawn Charge, Pawn Penetrate).

"About time" said the female voice which belonged to the Pawnchessmon.

"And if they were with _them_ you could have gotten us killed" Tentomon replied with steam rising from his head.

"I don't think so they would have tried to kill us by now" Tyler said to the two. "Hey do you remember what that old man said about dimensions?".

"Um vaguely." Tentomon said while Pawnchessmon shrugged "...didn't he say it was possible to cross dimensions?...it might explain what's going on here".

"Wait what?" Sara asked looking between the three "who are you three any way".

"These two here are my partners" Tyler said to her.

"And them coming out of the device?".

"I have a store function on my Digivice" he told her with a blank expression "anyway where am I?".

"Oh, your at the Digimon academy".

"Huh?. The what?".

"...you don't know what the academy is?".

"No" he said and turned to his partners "defiantly another dimension".

"It would appear so" a new voice commented. Both turned to see a man resting on the doorframe, with a WarGreymon behind him. Sara recognised him as the man at the meeting "both of you follow me" he ordered the two and walked away. The group looked at each other before following.

**Headmasters office**

Sara, Tyler and there partners stared nervously at the figure with his back to them. The headmaster sat in a large chair that only reviled the top of his bald head. "Do you know what i'm holding in my hands?" He asked

"No cause you got your back to us" Pawnchessmon stated before the others could stop her.

"Not again" Tyler whispered to himself.

"True. Sara Dart age-16 family-father (age 36) partner-Veemon highest level so far-Rookie." Everyone looked at each other as he read out info about the girl "and this brings me to my question who are you?" Indicating to the mud and soot covered boy.

"Well not much I can tell you I'm Tyler Messorem, 16, no family that I care for are still around, my partners Tentomon and Pawnchessmon can only reach Rookie and that is basically it".

"So, what shall we do with you two then. You're what some would call a wild card so I think keeping here you here is the option, you will be placed in miss Darts class and I expect no trouble. Understood".

"Um...yes?".

"Good that will be all." He pressed a button and the 'man in a suit' walked in "Mr Cage, find a room and a set of clothes for Mr Messorem here." Tyler blinked and realised he was covered in soot.

"Yes sir" Mr Cage said and walked out.

"You lot can go now." The group in question walked out.

"It's going to be a interesting group this year" he said to himself.

"Sara...what just happened?" Tyler asked.

"Uh. I think your now my classmate".

"...brilliant" Pawnchessmon said "now we will have to work".

"Am...is it possible for people to have 2 Digimon partners" the boy asked the tamer.

"It is but it is rare".

"So how good are you at battling" Veemon asked.

The three in question looked at each other and gave different answers "okay" Tentomon replied.

"Good" Tyler answered.

"Brilliant" Pawnchessmon stated.

"So can we battle then?" The blue dinosaur asked.

"Bring it".

Sara decided to interrupt "do you even know where you can battle?".

Veemon blinked "am...no"

"Lucky for you I know That there are some battle areas and were they are" she stated.

"Well tell us then" Pawnchessmon said excitedly.

"There are two. One is in the hologram training-"she started before being interrupted by Tyler.

"Is it indoors?".

"Yes".

He looked at his clothes "no thanks".

"So that leaves the one in the forest, apparently not many use it as there are wild Digimon in the forest" Sara said continuing where she left off.

"Okay let's go there then" Pawnchessmon said before they walked off with Sara leading with the map.

**(Due to problems I've split this into 2 parts at the last minute. Sorry)**


	3. Part 2

**Alltered (sorry only noticed today) continued from last chapter.**

**Forest**

Later the group was walking through a forest path when they spotted the field. It was a simple slab of stone in the shape of a rectangle, there was white around the edges to show the boundaries. The area of the arena was covered in holes and fragments of rocks from previous battles. Some of the trees around the field were burned or splintered from stray attacks.

Sara turned to Tyler "so who's battling for you then?" She asked.

"Probably Pawnchessmon, as she did want to".

"So shall we start" Sara said and walked to one end of the arena, while Tyler walked to the other. Pawnchessmon and Veemon entered while Tentomon hovered by his partner.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon shouted deciding to start before his opponent could.

Pawnchessmon dodged by rolling to the side she then raised her spear and shouted "Pawn Lighting" firing a shockwave from her spear.

The attack hit the dragon knocking him over. After standing up the two prepared to charge each other but were interrupted by a voice "well, well what do we have here some digipets in _our_ forest"

"Who are you come out now!" Pawnchessmon shouted, looking around the clearing.

"I think they should go" a second voice said.

"And if we don't?" Tentomon inquired.

"Well make you" a third voice entered.

"Yeah, you and what army" Veemon told them.

"This army" said a fourth voice causing the group to turn and notice four Ogremon (Ogremon level:champion attacks:Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel) and six Gazimon (Gazimon level:rookie attacks:Electric Stun Blast, Pitfall) "get them!" One of the Ogremon told the Gazimon.

"So what do we do" Veemon asked.

"Split them between us" Tentomon suggested.

"We each take on two of them then" Pawnchessmon said.

"Okay" they agreed and ran into battle.

**(I will be doing the battles separately so I'm doing Veemon, then Tentomon and finally Pawnchessmon)**

Veemon stood in front of his partner staring at the two Gazimon in front of him. "Electric Stun Blast" one yelled, spitting out a black cloud at the dragon.

Veemon jumped to the side to dodge "Vee Headbutt" Veemon charged the Gazimon who attacked, sending him flying.

The other lunged at him knocking him over "Veemon" Sara shouted.

"Vee punch" Veemon nailed the Gazimon in the chin sending him flying into a tree "I'm okay Sa-" he started before being interrupted.

"Pitfall!" The Gazimon he charged earlier created a hole that caught the dragon Digimon.

"-argghh!" Veemon shouted before falling into the hole with the Gazimon leaping after him.

Sara heard the sounds of a scuffle as the Gazimon and Veemon wrestled in the hole. "Vee punch" the Gazimon rocketed out the hole exploding into data mid flight. The remaining Gazimon looked at were his partner was before saying "forget this!" And ran into the forest.

Sara ran to the hole to help her partner out "you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine".

**(Okay onto Tentomon then)**

Tentomon hovered in front of his targets "Super Shocker" he yelled firing a lightning at one sending it into the bushes. "Tai Atari" he slammed into the other one and then further into a tree.

"I don't want to fight you so please walk away" he told them.

The one he sent into the bushes leapt at him, trying to send him onto the ground. "Like we will listen to a digipet!" It shouted at him.

Tentomon was able to avoid the brunt of his foe but still partially injured "fine. We do this the hard way" he turned to the Gazimon he dazed earlier "Talon Attack!" He yelled slashing the digimon which exploded into data.

"NO! I'll kill you!" The remaining Gazimon shouted and charged the bug.

"Super Shocker" Tentomon yelled firing another lighting bolt, defeating the Gazimon.

**(And finally Pawnchessmon**)

Pawnchessmon glared at the Gazimon she was facing "come on boys, let's dance" she taunted them.

"Why you" one growled at her and leapt, with the other following. Pawnchessmon dodged both while they leapt for another attack.

She repeated this pattern taunting them as she did so "slow, slower, slowest so far".

Pawnchessmon slowly grew bored of this order "might as well carry on now" after dodging the next attack. "Pawn Spear" she yelled stabbing her spear at one, sending him flying, then turning to whack the other one in the face, being propelled backwards as well.

The two quickly got back on there feet "we need a new plan" the first stated.

The second looked around "cover me".

"Why?".

"Fine" the Gazimon turned to Pawnchessmon "Electric Stun Blast" he yelled firing shots repeatedly.

Pawnchessmon had to keep dodging so she forgot about the other digimon.

The Gazimon in question went over to a tree. He ripped off a section of wood "this should stop her spear" he said and looked to a nearby tree "now to distract her".

"Pitfall" he yelled creating a hole under half the tree, causing it to topple.

Pawnchessmon was still dodging when she heard someone shout "Pitfall". She noticed a tree start to fall and jumped to dodge. "Ha, we got you now" she turned to see the Gazimon she had forgot about holding a slab of wood.

The digimon ran at Pawnchessmon. She smirked and stood ready for the charge "Pawn Penetrate" she yelled stabbing her spear through both the bark and the Gazimon "better luck next time" she said as he exploded into a cloud of data.

His partner screamed "I'll kill you" and lunged at the virus.

Pawnchessmon pointed her spear at him "Pawn Lighting" she called out firing a shockwave deleting the final Gazimon.

**(...and back to normal)**

"...Well that was easier then I'd thought it would be" Tyler commented as the last Gazimon was beaten.

"There still us!" One of the Ogremon yelled at the group.

"Their still hear?" Sara asked.

"I wonder why they didn't attack together" Veemon said

"Cause their stupid?" Pawnchessmon offered.

"HEY! That's it get them!" The leader shouted.

**(Again same order but one extra on the end, you'll find out at the end)**

Veemon gulped as a Ogremon approached him and Sara. Unfortunately he couldn't digivolve so he didn't have the advantage here. "Sara stay behind me" he said to his partner stepping forward.

"I'm going to kill you, then that pretty little partner of yours Digipet" he told the dragon.

"Stay away from Sara. Vee Headbutt!" he yelled charging.

"Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon smashed Veemon with his club sending him into a tree "weak" he said and started towards the dragon to finish him.

"I'm not done yet" Veemon told him, pulling himself up.

"But not for long. Pummel Whack!" Ogremon fired dark balls of energy from his hands hitting the dragon Digimon.

"Argghhh" Veemon screamed as the attack hit him.

"Pathetic. This is why we shouldn't be pets!" The Ogremon stated and turned to the direction Sara was "first I'll kill your partner, to show your weak" and stated to walk off.

"Sara...no" Veemon said seeing him start to walk off. He felt a power build up in his chest "**Veemon digivolve to ... ExVeemon**". ExVeemon looked similar to Veemon but he now a horn on his nose, wings and a silver X on his chest. (ExVeemon level:champion attacks:Vee-Laser, Critical Crunch) He was now the same size as Ogremon. "I digivolved...now it's a fair fight" he said now glaring at the Digimon Hunter.

"You still can't beet me! Pummel Whack!".

ExVeemon jumped to the side to dodge "Vee-Laser!" He fired a laser from the X on his chest.

The beam hit the Ogremon and appeared to only enraged him. The Digimon ran at the dragon "Bone Cudge!" He yelled bringing the club down.

The dragon digimon caught the bone "my turn" he said "Critical Crunch" he bite the ogre on the shoulder and threw him into a tree. "Time to finish this. Vee-Laser" he fired a blast causing the Ogremon to explode into a data cloud.

**(Tentomon now)**

"Super Shocker" Tentomon fired a lightning bolt at the Ogremon he was facing. The ogre blocked the attack with his club.

"Is this the best you can do?" He taunted ""I've seen In-training who can do better".

"Show me then" the bug said "Super Shocker" firing another bolt at him.

"Why you! Bone Cudge" he yelled swinging his club at the lady bug who hovered just out of reach.

"Can't you hit a _weak Rookie" _Tentomon taunted hovering out of reach.

"Come down and fight".

"No. Make me"

"Fine. Pummel Whack!" He shouted firing a barrage of black orbs of energy.

The Digimon was caught off guard and received the brunt of the attack, crashing into the ground. "Ow. That hurt".

"Now you then the others" the Ogremon told the injured bug.

"No..." Tentomon started "you...won't...harm...them". He felt some sort of power build up in his chest "**Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon**". Kabuterimon was larger then the Ogremon, he had four wings, four arms and a horn on his head. He was mainly blue with his head black (Kabuterimon level:champion attacks:Electro Shocker, Beetle Horn Attack, Electric Storm). "Now it payback" he told the ogre Digimon.

"I'll still beat you! Pummel Whack" he yelled firing more orbs at the rhino beetle.

Kabuterimon flew up to avoid the attack "Electro Shocker" he shouted firing a ball of electricity at Ogremon. The attack hit him sending him flying.

The ogre pulled himself up "you! DIE!" He screeched running at the bug, with his club raised to strike the beetle.

"This is your punishment. Beetle Horn Attack" he said flying at his opponent. Kabuterimon impaled the Ogremon on his horn resulting in the virus being deleted.

**(Pawnchessmon)**

"Pawn Lighting" Pawnchessmon yelled firing a shockwave which appeared to not affect the Ogremon before her. "Dam" she said annoyed by his idiotic laugh.

"Ha you might as well let me put you down" he told her still laughing."Pummel Whack" he shouted firing orbs of energy at the Digimon.

Pawnchessmon raised her shield to block most of the damage but the force of the attack threw her onto her back. "That hurt" she commented getting up.

"There's more where that came from" he told her walking towards her swinging his club.

"So range doesn't work, guess I'll have to get close and personal" she told herself and charged the Digimon Hunter. "Pawn Spear" she yelled stabbing the Ogremon and dodging his club.

"Aaarrrggghh! Why you! Bone Cudge" he shouted whacking her into a tree "I'm going to kill you then I'll kill your partner slow and painful" he told her.

"No...you...won't" she said still winded from the previous attack. She felt some kind of power rising through her "**Pawnchessmon (black) digivolve to ... ****KnightChessmon (Black)**". In her place was what appeared to be a armoured figure, half of a horse from the waist down and a man carrying a large dart from the waist up. She was still black and gold (KnightChessmon (Black) level:champion attacks:Big Darts, Gallop Whole, Knight Lancer). "Now your in trouble" she said to him grinning.

"This...this doesn't prove anything" he shouted running at her "Bone Cudge".

"Knight Lancer" she yelled charging the ogre sending him across the clearing.

"Pummel Whack" he fired orbs of energy at her upon getting up.

KnightChessmon leapt to the side to dodge and respond by throwing her dart knocking the Ogremon over "better luck next time" she told him "Gallop Whole". She leapt into the air and landed on him turning him to data.

**(And the fourth)**

Tyler watched as the Digimon battled the Ogremon "come on" he said to himself. Blinking he released something "there were four" he said aloud, but only counted three "where's the last one?".

Sara was preoccupied watching Veemon's battle she didn't notice the fourth Ogremon appear behind her raising his hands. When Tyler saw this he shouted to her "Sara down!" The girl turned to be tackled to the ground by him.

"Pummel Whack" the Digimon yelled firing orbs of energy at where Sara was standing.

Sara stared at the spot where she just was and would have died if not for the stranger she'd meet earlier today. "Die pathetic humans!" The ogre yelled ready to fire again.

"Come on" Tyler told the girl pulling her behind a fallen tree "you alright" he asked her receiving a nod as a answer. "Good we ne-" he started before being interrupted.

"Bone Cudge" the Ogremon striking the tree, citing it in half.

Tyler pushed Sara away and said to the Digimon "come get me ugly" enraging the ogre.

Tyler ran around the clearing with the final Ogremon following until he threw his club knocking the boy over. "Your going to die slow and painfully" it told him with a sadistic expression.

The Digimon raised his hand aiming for the boy "any last words" he asked

"Yeah. Your ugly and stupid" the 16 year old told him, enraging him further.

"Pummel Whack".

Tyler raised his right arm "barrier" he shouted as a bubble surrounded him. The attack bounced off the shield and hit the ogre hitting him back a few steps.

"What?" He said confused.

"barrier shot" he shouted firing a small half sphere at the Ogremon deleting him.

Tyler sighed and stood up and noticed Sara staring at him.

"Brilliant" was the only thing he could say.

**(Chapter 2 done! I had wanted to publish this yesterday but I had internet problems. I will try to do the one chapter per a month method or maybe when I finish a chapter. There's probably spelling errors I have missed)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have a couple of things to talk about before starting:**

**1. I want to apologise about the one chapter becoming two. It will probably occur again but I hope not (my iPad dose not like me I think)**

**2. I never put this before but if you like this so far leave a review (and not spelling I'm horrible at it).**

**3. The rate I was planning to write this has changed due to two reasons. I need to get my stuff ready for a trip to Iceland (shopping=help) and revise for my GCSE exams.**

**That all so enjoy.**

**Digimon academy**

**Chapter 3:...well this is a good start**

Previously-"Pummel Whack".

Tyler raised his right arm "barrier" he shouted as a bubble surrounded him. The attack bounced off the shield and hit the ogre hitting him back a few steps.

"What?" He said confused.

"barrier shot" he shouted firing a small half sphere at the Ogremon deleting him.

Tyler sighed and stood up and noticed Sara staring at him.

"Brilliant" was the only thing he could say.

**Now**

**Academy dorms**

Sara sat on her bed thinking of what happened earlier that day "so...what do you make of it?" Her partner Veemon asked her.

"I...don't know to be honest" she replied thinking back to earlier at the forest.

**Flashback-****forest**

Sara stared at the boy who launched a short of shield at the Digimon that attacked them. "Um ... look I c-I can explain" he said in a worried tone "just don't tell any one. please?".

After recovering from her shock and noticing his partners had a worried expression, she frowned at him "explain" she told him in a commanding tone.

"I will just not hear, incase anybody else comes I mean" he started "...can we go some where else?".

Sara sighed and replied "fine" following him.

**Different clearing**** (might appear more as this progresses)**

Sara sat on a stump looking at Tyler who sat against a tree. "I'm waiting" she told him.

"Right ugh ... Where do I start" the boy asked himself.

How about the thing you done earlier" she suggested.

"Right. ... that. I have a sort of ability ... the closest thing I can compare it to is a Digimon's attack"

"So how did you get it then?" Veemon interrupted.

"It's a long story. To cut it short one day when I was 8 I was exploring a cave and came across something" Tyler started looking at the two. "I called it the crest of protection, but what it done when I touched it was the problem".

The boy removed a glove on his left hand to reveal a scar on his palm shaped like a classic shield "it ... sort of fused with my hand" he told her. "I got my partners two years later, however whenever they reach a new level I get a new attack".

"Am do you mind if I look at it?" Sara asked.

"Go ahead" he said, giving her his hand.

Sara felt along the scar. It felt like a normal mark to her. "So got anything else in your bag of tricks?" she asked with a joking manor.

"Apart from my digivice can tell me about my opponents Digimon and if I fix it it can us other Digimon's attacks and mine as well, nothing really" he replied in the same manor.

"You can do that" Sara said with wide eyes.

"Yeah".

"... Cool".

"We should start heading back" Tyler said standing up and offered his hand to her.

"Yeah..." she answered blushing.

**End of flashback**

"He seemed to be trustworthy" she told him.

"Or is it because you like him?".

"WHAT! I don't like him" she shouted.

"Sure" Veemon said amused.

"Why you" Sara lunged at her partner.

**Meanwhile-****boys dorms**

Tyler looked around his room (note-it's the same as Sara's) "well it looks nice" he commented.

"Sure. You'd better get changed" Pawnchessmon told him.

"Your right" he said, grabbing his fresh set of clothes and walking into the bathroom (forgot to mention this sorry).

"Why didn't you tell her about them and the rest?" Tentomon asked.

"Two reasons. One they can't follow us here so there's no need and two I want a fresh start not a repeat".

"I guess so".

"And you want a chance to in with that girl Sara" Pawnchessmon interrupted.

"I-what-no I. That not it".

"Sure".

"How do you know" Tentomon asked.

"Woman's intuition. It's unbeatable".

**Okay so this was short but I'd rather leave this here. Any comments on what ****_that_**** is. Well see you next chapter ... I hope.**


End file.
